justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Are You Gonna Go My Way
"Are You Gonna Go My Way" von Lenny Kravitz ist tanzbar in ''Just Dance 3''. Dancer Just Dance 3 ''' The coach is a young woman that seems to be a hippie. She has magenta hair, a bandana, a tank top, a blue vest, blue-and-purple cargo pants, and white-and-purple sneakers. She has a sky blue outline. '''Remake In the remake, she is very different and she now has a different color scheme; Her hair and tanktop are orange and yellow, her bandana is pink, her vest is now purple and pink, and her pants have been darkened. It is unknown if her shoe colors have changed as well. She appears to have a darker shade of blue for her outline. gonnagomyway_coach_1@2x.png|Just Dance 3 gonnagomyway_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The background is like an alley with a multicolored map of the United States. Gold Moves Classic: There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Routine: '''Gold Moves 1: '''Punch with both of your arms twice '''Gold Move 2: Put your right arm up with a peace sign. This is the final move of the routine. AreYouGonnaGoMyWayGM1.png|Gold Move 1 AreYouGonnaGoMyWayGM2Remake.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup: There is 1 Gold Move 'in the Mashup: '''Gold Move: '''Punch with both of your arms twice AreYouGonnaGoMyWayGM1.png|Only Gold Move Mashup ''Are You Gonna Go My Way has an unlockable Sweat Mashup. Dancers (No repeats): *Satisfaction (JD2) *Firework (JD2) *Venus (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Futebol Crazy (JD2) *'''Are You Gonna Go My Way (JD3) Auftreten in Mashups Are You Gonna Go My Way is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Disturbia'' * [[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)]] * [[Jamaican Dance|''Jamaican Dance]] Trivia * The Beta dancer of Futebol Crazy appears in the sweat mashup for some reason, but only for the Xbox 360 version. For the Wii and PS3, only the pictogram color is changed. Also, in the Kinect version, there isn't any ball coming from anywhere. * In the Mashup, the pictograms for this dancer are in a darker shade of blue. * Are You Gonna Go My Way's Sweat Mashup is the only one in Just Dance 3 where the original coach appears. * The Mashup is the final unlockable Sweat Mashup. Gallery GonnaGoMyWay_Background_FINok_700.jpg|Background KravitzMenu.png|Are You Gonna Go My Way on Just Dance 3 Gonnagomywaysquare.png|Are You Gonna Go My Way Gonnawaymashup.png|Are You Gonna Go My Way (Mashup) Kravitsbubblejd3.png|The Bubble ayggmwsweatmashupmb.png|The Sweat Mashup Menu Bubble Gonnagomyway.png|Pictograms Gonnagomyway.jpg|Are You Gonna Go My Way (Just Dance Now) Screenshot 2015-07-04 at 7.54.52 PM.png|Extraction gonnagomyway_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos Lenny Kravitz - Are You Gonna Go My Way Just Dance 3 - Are You Gonna Go My Way Just Dance 3 Are You Gonna Go My Way (Mashup) 4 Stars Just Dance Now (Files) - Are You Gonna Go My Way Site Navigation en:Are You Gonna Go My Wayes:Are You Gonna Go My Waypl:Are You Gonna Go My Wayru:Are You Gonna Go My Way Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:1990s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Rock-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Einfache Lieder Kategorie:Anstrengende Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 3 Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Sweat Mashups Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Durchschnittliche Lieder Kategorie:Remacle Lieder Kategorie:Céline Rotsen